


Unexpected Discovery

by Carolina1k



Series: Dangerous Soulmate [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Organized Crime, Soulmates, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Axel and Roxas have decided to take things slow, but Roxas has his own suspicions. What happens when he sees Axel and decided to follow him.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dangerous Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705420
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected Discovery

At Axel’s request the two decided to take it slow. This allowed them to get to know each other pretty well. Even so, Roxas felt like there was something being hidden from him. He also knew that there might be secrets he wasn’t ready to share just yet. But being Axels secretary didn’t help his suspicion, especially when the redhead had meetings with some interesting characters. One of those characters was Axel’s friend Saix, a man who glared at everyone with a look that promised death. 

It was the end of the week and it was time for their weekly meeting, to go over any changes or additions to the following week’s schedule. Roxas has been waiting almost an hour for Saix to leave the office. At this point he’s lost count how many times they met up for an unplanned meeting, but because of Saix's position in the company, no one questioned it. It was another 45 min before Saix left the office.

Once Saix left, Roxas took that as a cue to knock on the office door. He was told to come in right away. As he walked in the first thing, he noticed that the redhead's cheery attitude was gone. It took everything in Roxas’ power not to ask what’s going on.

“Are you ready to go over the schedule right now?”

“Yeah let’s do this. There are a few things that will need to be rearranged.” Axel said with a sigh. Roxas and sat down across from him.

“What needs to be changed?” Roxas asked placing a copy of the schedule in front of Axel, to edit.

Axel took a few minutes to do the notations before giving the schedule back to Roxas. He read over the changes and realized that he will have to reschedule almost the whole next week. With a sigh he started to make his own notes on it.

“Alright, out of these people are there any you would like me to prioritize or push back others?” Roxas asked as he pulled out a schedule for the week after.

“Can you fit any of them for the week after, without changing the ones that are already scheduled?”

“If the clients agree, then yes I should be able to.” Roxas stated after considering the question.

“If I have to skip lunch, so be it.”

“Understood.”

“Is there anything else?”

“No. I think that’s it.” Axel stated. Roxas nodded and started to head out. “Also, I won’t have that much time to respond to anything until I’m back at the office.”

“Alright.” Roxas said as he left the office to make the calls. He was almost done with the rescheduling when Axel announced he was leaving. As he was leaving, he told Roxas that he could leave once the calls were done and that he only needs to come in next week if he's called. Roxas was glad that he could leave early as well as the time off.

Roxas spent most of his time off being lazy, until his brother came to drag him out of the house. As he was being dragged out of the house, his brother was muttering something about him not caring about spending time with him and that he only cared about his job. Which wasn’t true, he just didn’t want to tell his family that his boss was his soulmate. He ended up being dragged to one of their favorite restaurants. 

“Look Sora, it's not that I don’t care. I was just trying to figure things out before telling anyone.” 

“Tell us what?”

“That I finally met my soulmate and he’s also my boss. And you know how weird that is for me since he completely stopped responding to me.” Roxas explained. 

“I know and I won’t tell the rest of the family until you’re ready.” 

“Thank you. Now since you dragged me out here, you’re buying.” Roxas stated as he looked through the menu. 

That made Sora pout but in the end he agreed. Once the two ordered, they spent the time catching up. When the food arrived, the topic changed to Roxas talking about the redhead. The two were finishing up their food and Sora paid when Roxas spotted his soulmate across the street. Without even thinking Roxas made a move to follow the redhead and Sora was right behind him. Roxas didn’t know what possessed him to follow the redhead into the ally, especially since it screamed suspicious.

The two didn’t notice anyone behind them when they were grabbed, and a bag was put over their head, so they couldn’t see. The two tried to fight but the ones holding them were a lot stronger than them. The one holding Roxas yelled something about catching two spies. The two were taken to a room and tied to chairs so they won’t escape.

“Sora, I think we’re screwed.” Roxes stated once he was sure they were alone.

“What did we get ourselves into?”

“I have a feeling we just stumbled on to a crime boss meeting.” It felt like forever before someone stormed into the room, causing the two to jump. There were a few seconds pause before they heard footsteps rushing out and slamming the door shut. Not much time has passed until multiple footsteps could be heard. From the sound of it, it felt like there were three people in the room.

“Remove the bags.” One of them ordered.

“Axel?” Roxas spoke before the order was carried out.

Upon hearing the name, Roxas felt the figure yank the hood of his head. Seeing his soulmate there formed so many questions for Roxas. He saw Axel give a nod before he went to untie Roxas from the chair. When he noticed the nod, he turned his head to see what was happening to his brother. What shocked him the most was that untying his brother was his soulmate Riku.

“Follow me!” Axel said in a way that left no room for arguments. As they left the room, Axel lad the way, followed by Roxas and Sora. Riku and Saix were behind them, making sure no one got any funny ideas. 

They reached a closed brown door that Axel opened to reveal an office and ushered everyone inside. Once everyone was in Saix took to standing in front of the door. Axel walked over to sit on the desk with his arms crossed and Riku just stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Sora and Roxas just stood there surrounded by the three with no escape route.

“Since no one else will start I will.” Saix started. “You want to tell us what the two of you were doing spying on us?”

“It wasn’t spying.” Roxas blurted out.

“Oh? Then what was it? Curiosity?”

“That’s enough!” Axel ordered Saix, which earned him a glare but otherwise Saix did as told. “Roxas I need you to understand that what you did today could have gotten you killed.” Axel said with a sad look.

“It’s not like I knew you were involved with a crime family.” Roxas argued.

“Roxas I’m the one in charge of this crime family.” Axel replied, trying to get him to see reason.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Yes. I wanted us to get to know each other first before springing this on you.”

“Hey Axel, if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to Sora alone.” Riku stated.

“Sure. I'll let you know when we’re ready to take them home.”

With a nod Riku took Sora by his hand and pulled him out of the room. Realizing that he should also give the two some alone time Saix made a comment about standing guard outside the room. Once the interruptions were gone, Axel returned his attention back to Roxas. 

"Look, this is not the way I wanted you to find out. But I'm not going to sugar coat this. I'm a criminal and if you aren't ok with this then I'll let you go and never bother you again. "Axel said sadly.

"Tell me. Is this the reason why you cut off all contact with me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. This life is dangerous." Axel explained. 

"I'm not going to say I agree with your career option, but you are my soulmate so I'm not going anywhere." Roxas stated. 

"Are you sure?" Axel asked, a little hopeful. 

"Yes! You're not cutting me off this time!" Roxas stated getting close to Axel and grabbing a hold of

his hands. Without thinking Roxas pulled Axel into a kiss. At first the action surprised him but soon he was enjoying the kiss. Roxas' brain had finally caught up to his actions and he blushed bright red, pulling away from the kiss.


End file.
